Beautifully Broken
by xoxWritergirlxox
Summary: There's a thin line between love and hate. Which side will Kim and Alix be on? And will the events that they encounter bring them closer together? I'll love you forever or I'll hate you forever? Read to find out! Please read and review! :)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE (Takes place during the Valentines day episode)

*Kim's point of view*

Man, I was angry. Angry at Chloe for being a prissy, rich girl. Angry at Max, my best friend for persuading me to buy Chloe this stupid brooch and to ask her to be my Valentine. Angry at myself for thinking someone like Chloe would like someone like me. I was angry at myself for letting myself become akumatized into Dark Cupid, hurting the people of Paris and spreading hate. How could I be so selfish? I sat by the fountain in the middle of the park, my head hung low.

*Alix's point of view*

I'm skating around the park trying to beat my personal best. Yes! 16.8 seconds! That's 2.8 seconds faster than my last round. I skate to a bench to take a break when I see Kim. I start to skate over to him, about to insult how stupid he looks, sitting on his own and holding some stupid brooch but I see his face, burning with humiliation, hurt and anger. Then my phone chimes. It's from Chloe. A picture of Kim pops up showing him kneeling in front of Chloe attempting to gift her with a brooch. Damn, this was shady, even for Chloe. That must've been what what thing with some villian called 'Dark Cupid' was about. It was Kim? I start to skate away, knowing it isn't my place to comfort him. He's my rival and besides, Chat Noir and LadyBug would've checked if he were okay before leaving, right? I toss another look at Kim, who looks even sadder than before. Then I skate away.

-The next day-

I casually walk into class and I wave to my friend, Mylene and I take a seat next to her. I note that Kim isn't here. Not that I care. Miss Bustier walks into class. 'Good morning class!' she says, cheerful as usual.

'Good morning Miss Bustier' we all say. Kim then walks in. He mutters 'sorry for being late' to Miss Bustier before taking a seat next to Max. 'I should be the one apologising class' says Miss Bustier 'I am late because there has been a change to the lesson schedule. The Mayor has demanded we educate all of our students on how to control their emotions...to stop them getting...akumatized after his daughter Chloe was attacked recently' she finished. An uncomfortable silence rolled over the class. No one said a word.

'It was utterly ridiculous! I had done nothing wrong and I was attacked by a monster!' Chloe yelled. Gasps were heard from around the classroom. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Kim clench his fist, anger burning in his eyes. 'Kim's not a monster! How could you say that Chloe?' gasped Marinette, her hand covering her mouth in shock. Marinette was a kind soul, and cared for everyone no matter what. But Chloe had clearly gone too far. 'He's not the monster, you are!' yelled Alya angrily.

'That was way uncool dude' agrees Nino, shaking his head. Adrian is too shocked to talk. He can only stare at Chloe in shock. His oldest friend saying such horrible, cruel things? I can't help turn around to look at Kim, just to see if he's okay. I can see pain in his eyes and the his struggle to contain his anger. Suddenly, I feel the need to defend him. Why? I don't even know myself. We might be rivals, but we're still friends. Kind of. How does that work?

*Kim's point of view*

I can feel my blood boiling. I clench my fist as Chloe says those words. I can hear Nino, Alya and Marinette yell at Chloe in my defence, telling her she was wrong. But she's right isn't she? I hurt people. I was a monster. I still am. I can hear Max desperatly asking me if I'm okay and to ignore Chloe. But his voice sounds so distant, so far away. I just ignore him. I see the small pink haired girl in front of me turn around and look at me with a concerned look. Alix is pitying me. She's probably thinking what everyone else is thinking. That's I'm a monster. A cruel, vile monster. And she's right. Suddenly, it all becomes too much. I stand up silently and walk out the classroom. I hear people shouting my name. But I don't care. I keep walking. I don't look back.

*Alix's point of view*

Everyone is shouting Kim's name as he's walking out the classroom. And somehow, I find myself shouting his name too. But he doesn't look back. He keeps walking. I don't even try to hide my flinch as he slams the door.

'Maybe I should go after him?' squeaks Rose, the nicest girl in our class. 'I've known Kim for 6 years and according to my calculations, there is a 96.4 percent chance he wants to be left alone' says Max. I roll my eyes. 'To hell with that, I'm heading after that diva' I say, trying not to sound soft. I skate out of the room, ignoring Miss Bustier's protests. I also ignore the yells of my mind. Why am I doing this? It's not like I care for Kim. What the hell? I shake my head. Right, I tell myself, it's because you've had enough of Chloe hurting people. I keep telling myself this. Then I look around. Where the hell are you Hercules?

*Kim's point of view*

I can't stop the tears falling down my cheeks. I hate crying. It makes me feel weak. But I can feel the pain bringing down my body. 'MONSTER' is all I can hear, echoing in my ears. I shake my head. It brings back memories. Those memories, of when...then I hear something else. A familiar sound. The sound of small wheels being skated on. I turn around. I see Alix Kubdel, her face concerned and shocked, her blue eyes looking into my gray ones.

*Alix's point of view*

I'm skating down the corridors. The I freeze, and listen. I hear soft sobs coming from the boys toilets. 'What the hell are you doing Kubdel?' My mind screams at me. Chloe, I remind myself. Defending him against Chloe. I push the toilet door open. I freeze again. I see Kim, sobbing into his hands, his whole body shaking. And I see him look up and look at me and his face pales, like he's seen a ghost.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim's point of view

'Alix?' I hear myself say. She doesn't reply, she just stares at me, saying nothing. Then the wave of realisation slams into me like a brick wall. Me, sitting on the floor of the boys' toilet, crying, eyes bloodshot, body shaking - the perfect time for Alix to laugh at me, make fun of me... and for her to agree with Chloe. I felt so...vulnerable. And I hated it. Alix opens her mouth. What was she gonna say? You're a monster? You're getting what you deserve? I couldn't take it. The fear, the hate, the pity. I shot up to my feet and bolted out the door before she could say a word.

Alix's point of view

When Kim looks up I can see his eyes are red and bloodshot. He's staring at me like I'm some kind of ghost. I'm no good with words. Or comforting people. And Kim out of all people? Again, I find me questioning myself. Why the hell are you doing this Kubdel? It's Kim! Out of all people! Right, I tell myself. Chloe, it's all Chloe. But is it? Yes. Yes it is. Chloe was horrible and this is me trying to help those she hurt. I open my mouth, still unsure of what I'm going to say, but before I say a word, Kim jumps to his feet and runs off. So I chase after him. After all, I'm Alix Kubdel. So no way am I backing down from a race.

'Kim!' I yell. 'Hercules!' No reply. Geez it took long enough for me to find him and he runs off. Great! I wander around a bit more. Then I hear the bell ring. School is over, yes! But...that means Kim's also left. Now I have the whole if freaking Paris to search...or I could just go home? I consider. Then I see Alya, Marinette, Mylene, Juleka and Rose approaching me. 'It was really nice for you to go after Kim' says Rose sweetly.

'Yeah, he needed someone at the time' agrees Juleka. Max then comes running up to us.

'Alix, oh thank God! Where's Kim? Is he okay? There's a 98.82 pecent chance he's not okay and-' Max carries on rambling. I suddenly feel my cheeks burn in guilt. They were congratulating me for helping a friend...but really, I didn't do anything to help, did I? And more guilt settled in when I remember I was going to leave him and go home. I couldn't do that.

'Alix?' Marinette waves her hand in front of my face. 'Yeah? I mean yeah, yeah he's fine, I errr saw him and yeah' I finish lamely. They all stare at me. 'Okay? Well we're going now, come on Marinette' says Alya, waving goodbye. 'Us too, bye!' says Rose as she walks off with Juleka. I'm left with Mylene, who I normally walk home with as she lives near me. 'Sooo, are we going? asks Mylene. I blink. Once. Twice.

'Sorry Mylene, but I feel like going for a skate in the park today' I reply casually 'Oh, okay. There's Ivan! Bye Alix' she says waving. I sigh. I skate towards the park, unsure what to do.

Kim's point of view

I'm sitting by the fountain. Same place I sat after I got akumatized into Dark Cupid. Thoughts race through my mind. Mean, arrogant, prissy Chloe. And...Alix? She came skating to see me after I stormed off. At the time I'd thought she was going to make fun of me, laugh at me. But thinking back, there was something else in her sky blue eyes. Shock, confusion...worry? No, that's probably wrong, it's Alix. The same Alix that accepts my stupid dares everyday and races me, insults me, makes me laugh.

The same Alix that is skating towards me right now.

*Alix's point of view*

-Before Kim saw Alix at the park-

I don't know what to do. I told the girls and Max that I'd seen Kim and he was okay. But that's a lie. I should probably check on him but...what's it to me? I sigh. I'm going to go to the park for a skate to clear my head. And then I see him. Looking as miserable as ever. I skate over to him.

Normal point of view

Alix skates over to Kim.

'Right, Hercules' she says her voice steady 'Do not run off this time because I am not chasing after you again, got it?' 'Why'd you chase after me this time then?' asked Kim, still looking down

'B-because...' There's a pause 'You know Alix Kubdel wouldn't back down from a race' she shrugs.

'What'd you want' says Kim quietly.

'I-I wanted to see if you were okay' mumbled Alix

'What?' Kim looks up.

'You heard me! I've had enough of Chloe pissing off my classmates' answers Alix quickly. Kim winced. Clearly he wasn't up for talking about it. This didn't stop her from asking.

'So...d'you wanna talk about it?' she offered. Kim blinked.

'It's stupid' he replied

'It's not stupid' Alix argued

'Fine. But it was my fault' said Kim sadly.

'What was? Attacking Chloe? Trust me, don't say that like it's a bad thing, I'd attack that girl any day'

'No' Kim replied 'Not that'

'What then?' asked Alix.

'I-I ruined Valentines day'

'Valentines day? Is that it?' Alix said without thinking. Kim glared at her.

'You wouldn't understand' says Kim.

'Try me' says Alix.

'No'

'You can't just say no!'

'I kinda just did' replies Kim, smiling slightly.

'Fine. I dare you to tell me, you don't back down from a dare do you?' Alix says with a smirk on her face. Kim sighed.

'Promise you won't laugh or make fun of me?' Kim said.

'Promise' replies Alix.


	3. Chapter 3

*Normal point *

'My parents got married on Valentines day' explained Kim. 'And when my mum was pregnant with me my aunt told me that my mum and dad started arguing a lot and as I grew up I just watched then fall out of love and there was nothing I could do about it. And one day they had this really big argument, I don't know about what but it was bad enough to make my mum leave home. A week later, my dad told me that...they were getting divorced. They signed the divorce papers and all that and the court decided I should continue living with my dad.' said Kim. Alix was silent, listening to his story. 'My dad became so sad and torn up about my mum that he became an alcoholic. He'd get really angry, really easily and he'd start yelling and hitting me. When he got really drunk, he'd say it was my fault that they got divorced and that I was a mistake and if I wasn't born they'd still be happy and together. If I cried, he'd hit me, that's why I hate crying in front if people' Kim says. 'My dad called me a selfish monster, which is what...Chloe called me. My dad was killed when I was 12 in a car crash and he had been drink driving. When the authorities found out, they let me live with my mum, which is where I'm living now.' Finishes Kim. Alix was speechless. She didn't know what to say.

'Kim' she finally says. 'You know it wasn't your fault they got divorced, they stopped loving eachother and there was nothing you could've done to prevent that' says Alix.

'I-I know' says Kim hesitantly 'the memories just...hurt, you know? Thinking back. And how much I cared for Chloe but she still bluntly rejected me' says Kim honestly. 'She's an idiot' replied Alix.

'Thanks for this Alix, I needed someone to talk to' Admits Kim.

'It's okay' said Alix. 'It's what mates do right?'

'Yeah, I'm gonna sit here for a while, clear my head a bit' says Kim.

'Sure' shrugs Alix. 'I'll leave you too it. See you in school!' Alix waves to Kim before skating off, leaving Kim alone with his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Alix's point of view

Wow. That idiot has been through some hurtful stuff. And Chloe? What a jerk. I walk to school with Mylene, she's talking but I'm too preoccupied with my thoughts until she waves her hand in front of my face to catch my attention. 'Huh?' I ask, confused. Mylene giggled.

'I said, Marinette's having a sleepover at her house and she's invited all the girls in our class apart from Chloe and Sabrina of course and I asked if you were coming' repeated Mylene. 'Oh. Sure. After school?' Asked Alix.

'Yeah' Replied Mylene.

*After school, Marinette's bedroom, still Alix's point of view.

Marinette had brought ice cream, crossiants, eclairs. And cookies (which kept mysteriously disappearing).

'So what should we do?' Asks Alya

'Truth or Dare?' Suggested Juleka.

'Sure! Who wants to go first?' Asked Marinette.

'I'll go' Says Mylene. 'Alix, truth or dare?'

'Dare of course' I say confidently.

'I dare you to wear a dress to school for a week' Mylene says with a sly smile.

I groan. 'Do I have to?'

'Yes!' Replied everyone.

I groan again. 'Fine'

'Who's going next?' Asks Marinette.

'I'll go' Says Rose cheerfully. 'Marinette, truth or dare'

'Errrr d-dare...no! I mean truth' stutters Marinette.

'Who would you date in our class?' Asked Rose

'Errr...A-adrian, K-kim errr Adrian, maybe Nino? Oh and er Adrian' stutters Marinette. 'Gurl, why d'you say Adrian three times?' Asks Alya with a suggestive smile.

'Oh no! Did I?' Asks Marinette, facepalming.

'Yes' I say with a laugh. 'And you'd date Kim really?' I ask, suprised.

'Oh no, Marinette wouldn't actually date Kim, she's too loyal to her crush on Adrian'

Juleka quietly said with a smile. Marinette let out a sigh and mumbled 'Adriannnn'

'Yeah, don't worry Alix! Kim's all yours' says Alya laughing. Mylene giggled.

'W-what do you mean?' I ask, as I feel my cheeks slightly heat up. 'That's stupid' I reply

'Yeah because that's totally not why you raced out of class to go after him' Says Marinette, smiling. I rolled my eyes. Then I see all the girls looking at me with a grin. I roll my eyes again. 'Guys, I don't like him that way' I say slowly. 'Just like how Marinette totally doesn't like Adri-kins' Says Alya, mimicking Chloe. Marinette blushed a deep shade of red. We carried on playing Truth or Dare for the rest of the night. One question remained in my head. I didn't like him. Right? Of course not...

*A week later, at school*

Kim's point of view

I walk into school, feeling better, thanks to Alix. I had taken a week off to clear my head. As soon as I enter the classroom a swarm of people rush over to me. I hear 'are you okay' and 'where did you go and 'ignore Chloe'. I answer all their questions, but left out the part that Alix came to comfort me. She wouldn't want people to think she has gone soft. I go to my seat to be embraced in a hug from Max. 'Woah there little guy' I say. He pulls back.

'How come you didn't answer any of my calls? Or texts? Or video calls? Or-' Max stops and stares. I turn to see what he is looking at. And it's Alix. In a dress. Looking cute. Wait, what? I mean, she looks nice, yeah. Everyone is bombarding her with questions. She replies with annoyed glances. She sits down in front of me and she turns around to face me before I can say anything. 'It's a dare, so do NOT say a word' She hisses at me. 'Oh well then, I was gonna say you look pretty but if you don't want to hear that, okay' I say with a grin. She gapes at me before rolling her eyes and saying;

'Nice to have you back.' Then she turns around and talks to Mylene but I can't help but notice the faint blush on her cheeks. Alix? Blushing? Wow. Next to me, I see Max smirking at me. 'I see someone has a crush on Alix.' he says.

'W-what? I-I don't! I only said she looks nice. That doesn't mean I like her!' I stutter.

'Yes but a month ago, you two were rivals and now you guys are like close friends.'

Says Max. I think back to how Alix comforted me. I look down at the pink haired is no way that I like her. Is there?


	5. Chapter 5

Alix's point of view, during the Timebreaker episode.

'So let me get this right' I say 'If I beat you in a race then no more stupid dares for the rest of the year?' I ask.

'Yup' Responds Kim.

'Deal' I say.

*TIME SKIP, after the race.*

'Yes Hawkmoth' I fine myself saying. I feel a rush or anger turn to power and I feel stronger than ever. I skate at the speed of light, feeling more and more powerful as I gain more energy from my pathetic classmates.

*TIME SKIP, after Chat Noir and Ladybug capture the Akuma*

'Pound it!' I hear Chat Noir and Ladybug saying. 'Gotta go M'lady' says Chat as he sprints off. 'Bug out!' Shouts Ladybug, running off in the opposite direction. What the hell? What happened? My head hurts...I look around. All the people that are surrounding me are either looking confused or looking at me with fear. Fear? Why? What even happened? Then it comes back to me, all at once, all too much. I erased people from time. I...killed them. By getting rid of their existence. I look around worried. I spot Kim, who is sitting on the floor, rubbing his head slightly. I also see Rose who is being helped up by Juleka. Then I see Alya take Nino's hand as he pulls her off the ground. I see a shadow over me. I look up. Kim.

'Need a hand Tinkerbell?' He asks, extending his hand. I reluctantly take it and he pulls me up. 'W-what happened?' I asked, needing someone to clarify it.

'You er...got angry and got Akumatized' He says quickly. I blink. Then I blink again. Then all at once, I skate off at top speed, not looking back. It was true. I-I killed people. Killed them. Killed. I didn't even realise I had slowed down until I hear Kim trying to catch his breath as he catches up to me. 'Go away' I say flatly.

'Al...' Kim says.

'Go. Away' I hiss at him.

'C'mon. It's not that bad. All of us have been akumatized at some point. Nino into the bubbler. Alya to Lady Wifi. Even little Rose to Princess Fragrance. It's okay, we all got over it.' He says gently. 'You don't understand! It's different! It's worse!' I yell at him. Then I turn away and skate off as fast as I can with tears in my eyes.

Kim's point of view

What's wrong with her? I mean, I get it, getting Akumatized sucks. Real bad. And it hurts. But no one got hurt and Alix is strong, she'll be okay. I see Max standing up and brushing dust off himself.

'You okay buddy?' I ask.

'It's not me you should be asking. It's Alix' Max says.

'Alix will be fine. She's tough' I respond.

'She skated away at the rate of 12mph and she had tears in her eyes' Stated Max. I look at Max in suprise. Alix? Crying? It must've been really painful. Or maybe there's something behind it?

'You should go look for her. After all, when you got Akumatized and was hurt, she was the one who comforted you. You should do the same for her' Max says. I remember how sad and hurt and angry I was and how Alix was there for me and understood me in a way that made me feel like maybe I was not the bad guy. I nod at Max and run off in the direction that she went.

Alix's point if view

I go to the place where I go when I'm angry. The museum that my older brother, Jalil, works at. I love Jalil, whenever we were little and I got angry or upset, Jalil would be the one to calm me down and comfort me. He'd be there for me...when mum and dad couldn't. They were always so busy with work, they hardly had time for us. I skate up to the doors of the museum and the security guard nods at me with approval. He knows me a s Jalil's sister as I come here regularly. I skate into Jalil's office which instantly catches his attention. 'Sis? What are you doing here, haven't you got school?' He asks. I sit down on this Egyption chair/sofa thingy. 'Sis' Jalil asks again. 'Why do you look like you've been crying?' He says.

'I. Am. Not. Crying.' I hiss defensivly.

'Okay, okay. I can see something is wrong. What is it?' He questions again.

'I...I got Akumatized' I mumble. Jalil looks shocked but quickly hids it. 'It wasn't you fault. I've been Akumatized. Remember Pharoah?' He says gently.

'It's different' I say.

'How?' Jalil asks.

'You never hurt anyone' I say sadly. Jalil sighs.

'I mummified people, almost sacrificed that Alya girl from your class and hurt LadyBug and Chat Noir, I'm pretty sure that counts. What happened sis?' He says. I sigh. This was going to take a lot of explaining.


	6. Chapter 6

Jalil's point of view

I know how much it hurts being Akumatized. Knowing that you've hurt people, just to help yourself. And now, my little sister's explaining to me what happened. As she speaks, I can see tears in her eyes.

'How did you travel back in time?' I ask, still a bit confused.

'I-I touched people and took their energy...' She said quietly.

'C'mon sis. Tell me what's wrong. This wouldn't have upset you this much normally. Did something happen?' I ask her. She looks down to the floor. 'When I touched people and took their energy...I-I killed them. I erased their existence from time...so it was like they were never there' She says sadly, more tears forming in her eyes. She wipes them away, refusing to let them fall.

'Oh sis' I say, pulling her into a hug. I gently stroke her pink hair and I can tell she's trying hard not to cry. She hates crying. This reminds me of when we were little. Mum and Dad had no time to take care of us so we looked after eachother. Dad was on a lot of buisness trips whilst Mum...Mum had left home but no one wanted to tell Alix because she was so young we knew how much it would upset her. We all told her that Mum was going away for a bit to look after Grandma. She found out eventually, of course.

'Alix? Remember when you found out that Mum left and we had all been lying to protect you?' I ask softly. She nods. 'Remember when you said you'd never talk to me or forgive me because you were so angry?' Another nod. 'Well you're not angry about that anymore, are you? And you've gotten over it. And Dad's taking more time off work and spending it with us.' I tell her. She looks up. 'You'll be okay' I say.

'Promise?' Alix asks.

'Promise. I'll go get you something to eat. You must be hungry' I say, standing up and walking out of my office, going to the lunch room. I pay for two sandwiches and head back to the room. As I walk through the corridors, I see a tall young man with a red hoodie looking around as if he is lost. 'Excuse me? Are you lost?' I ask with a polite smile.

'Oh, no, I'm okay' The boy replied. 'I'm actually looking for someone, could you help?'

Alix's point of view

Seriously, what is taking Jalil so long? Finally, what seems like hours later I hear footsteps and my brother reappears in the doorway.

'Alix? There's someone here to see you, I'll give you guys some time' Says Jalil. He moves away so another person enters. It's Kim. 'What are you doing here?'

I ask. 'Looking for you. Max said you were crying' He replies.

'I was not!' I exclaim.

'She was' Says a muffled voice from the corridor.

'Jalil! Stop listening to our conversation!' I shout at him. I hear him chuckle and his footsteps fade away.

'I wanted to see if you were okay' Says Kim.

'Fine. I'm fine.' I reply casually.

'Yeah? Then why were you crying?' Accuses Kim.

'You cried when you were Akumatized!' I hiss back. 'That's different, I had some backstory to it. You just travelled back in time. Big deal' He says. What Jalil said before helped me, but I still feel uncertain and a bit upset.

'It's exactly that! It's how I did it! I killed people Kim, killed them, getting rid of their existence!' I yell at him, tears starting to form in my eyes. I see the realisation settle into his eyes. 'Al...you didn't kill us. Chat Noir and Ladybug saved us. It's okay.' Kim says softly.

'B-but what if they couldn't save all of you? What if they failed? What if-' I can feel tears fall down my face and I don't even try to stop them. Sobs echo in the room and Kim look astonished to see me cry. Then he moves towards me and wraps his arms around me. I cry into his chest. 'Shhh...It's okay Al...It's okay, I'm here...' Kim comforts me. He does what Jalil did before and strokes my hair and whispers soothing things to me. 'Beautiful girls shouldn't cry...' I jear him say. When I finally calm down, I sit up.

'Don't you hate me?' I ask tears still streaming down my face. I hear no answer. I look up. And Kim leans in, his lips pressed to mine. His lips are soft and his left hand cups my cheek. I'm in shock but I kiss him back softly. I have my answer.


	7. Chapter 7

Alix's point of view

I'm walking to school and I can't stop thinking about Kim. About how he kissed me. And then ran out if the room blushing the colour of Nathaneal's hair. Does this mean we're dating? I'm already by the door of my class as I get rid of my thoughts. As soon as I open the door everyone stares at me except Chloe who is too busy filing her nails. I ignore the stares and sit down next to Mylene. 'Alix, where were you? I was worried' Whispered Mylene. 'I took some time to think' I reply, feeling guilty that I had left my friend behind. I had mostly gotten over the whole Timebreaker thing because I get over things pretty easily but it still stung me a little.

Kim's point of view

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. I had just kissed the love of my life yesterday and ran off! Who does that? I mentally slap myself. I've liked her ever since she cared for me after the whole Dark Cupid incident. I saw her in a different way and saw a more caring side of her, and when I couldn't get my mind off of her I knew I was a gonner.

*Flashback*

Kim's sitting in the canteen with Adrian, Nathaneal, Nino, Max and Ivan. Alix walks into the canteen. 'Alix looks nice today' Kim says out loud. The boys look in Alix's direction.

'Dude, Alix looks the same as always' Nino says.

'Are you saying she never looks nice?' Kim asks slightly annoyed.

'Bro, I never said that' Nino says defensively.

'True, he only said Alix looks the same as usual' Says Adrian.

'I didn't know you liked Alix' Says Nathaneal quietly.

'I-I don't!' Stutters Kim.

'You just had a breakdown because you thought Nino said Alix looks bad' Says Ivan.

'There a high chance that you do like her' Agrees Max.

'I don't' I repeat again. Do I?

*End of flashback*

I haven't told anyone about it apart from Max, but I didn't really tell him, he figured it out. 'You spend 48.6% of the time staring at Alix in class, I think you like her' He had said. I didn't deny. I approach her at lunch and she notices me straight away.

*Normal point of view*

'Hey..' Said Kim.

'Sup' Replied Alix.

'Listen, about the thing in Jalil's office...I like you. A lot. I have for a long time. And if I wrecked our friendship I'm sorry-' Kim started but he was interuppted by Alix kissing him on the cheek. 'I like you too you idiot' She said smiling shyly. Kim sighed in relief.

'So...we're dating?' Asked Kim.

'Yeah. So boyfriend...buy me lunch?' Asked Alix with a laugh. Kim nodded and smiled at his girlfriend. They were broken, beautifully broken from the things that happened in the past. But they had eachother. They were healing. Together. The scars faded to battle wounds, their feared thoughts became mere memories. They'd be there for eachother, no matter what. That's what they said in their wedding vows.

'I'll love you forever'


End file.
